Her Guardian
by xXxSexyUnicornxXx
Summary: Love blossoms slowly but hatred fires up quickly. Love and hatred between the two. They grow on each other and they realize how much one another have suffered. Oh and a little between Havoc and Mustang. (Terrible at summaries) Female Edward and Roy! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I would like to state that English isn't my first language, so please be kind. I'm fluent when it comes to speaking but when it comes to the writing part I am not as good. This story is sorta practice for the writing and grammar part, so ... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dammit!" Edy yelled, her scream echoed down the alley way, "if he died on me, I'm, Imma kill him." But even though this didn't make sense Winry didn't correct her.

Edy slumped against the wet wall and sighed. She was on the verge of crying, it was easy to tell, her face was an open book at the moment. Her eyes blood shot with puffy eyelids, but the worst part was that her face was pale with big brown bags drooping below her brown orbs. On the outside Edy looked terrible, but on the inside she was worst, beating herself up for letting Al run away. Al was the only real family she had left, Winry was like family as well but they aren't related in blood, so to Edy it meant nothing. Edy stayed quiet for a while, which was very rare for her to do. The silence between the two girls started to make the younger (Winry) girl feel frantic.

"Winry!" Edy yelled hoarsely, her eyes met with the other teenager. Winry was shocked because of Edy's outburst, she tried to reply back but with all that effort she barely even said a single word, "yeah?"

"The human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth," Edy whispered, Winry stared back at the shorter girl speechless "today's the day where I actually fully lost Al. But what do I get in exchanged? Huh? A million dollars? Did I get my arm back or my leg? I know I deserved this, but he freaking didn't, he doesn't deserve a sister like me."

Edy risen her flesh hand and tapped her foot as she felt the wet grey rain drops. The tapping of the foot was the beat her mother used to sing to her and Al when it was rain, the rain had always made Al feel sad but the opposite for Edy, she loved it. Well she loved the wet cool water running down on her flesh, making her feel re-fresh.

"The rain, cries for the moon. The moon cries for those who died. The people who lie, the people who are true. They both know the pain, they both know the sadness inside. The feelings you feel when you try. But fail. But you cry to feel the sadness to escape. To escape through the tears, through a slow and painful way. La la la, I cry for you. I'll let the stars guide you, but I'll be there for you. La la la I'll try for ... La la la I'll cry for you," Edy sung as she broke into tears, Winry stared at the other girl. She had listened to the songs on numerous occasions but this was the first time it ever meant something to her and Edy. Edy began to shuffle towards Winry. Edy rested her head on the younger girl's shoulder, Winry dropped her umbrella and embraced Edy.

"It's alright, we will find him and we will sort all this mess out," Winry reassured the older girl. Edy slowly stopped sobbing but the other tears remained on her skin, the hot sweet tears mingled with the cool rain drops.

"But there is something I have wanted to ask, but, but I'm afraid," the other girl whispered, trying to confess about everything. Edy wanted to know if Al hated her, she had to know. The truth was the thing that made her scared. Scared to ask if he wouldn't forgive her. If she asked then maybe he'll believe that he did actually exist. Something happened and she was desperate to know. A little to desperate.

"Your wrong about one thing," Winry whispered, Edy jerked her head up, "you sacrificed your childhood, leg, arm and freedom for him. You are an amazing person, you feel more pain the anyone and your a dog of the military. All of this for him, your amazing. I wouldn't be able to do anything to help."


	2. Chapter 2

Edy slumped as she walked as she still was recovering from the spar with Number 48. Her movements were slow and rigid, Winry wasn't sure if it was from the fight or from looking for Al all night. The two girls continued to walk down all the streets of central again, in silence except from the odd cough or two. The coughing had become more frequent as the evening had progressed. Edy cursed silently at the rain, knowing that she had caught a cold from it.

"Let's go back," Winry offered. Edy winced and stared blankly at the sky.

"Back where? Home?" She retaliated back. "And stop looking for Al? Never,"Winry shuffled closer to the older girl, and punched her on the left side of her stomach.

A painful scream echoed throughout Winry's ears.

"You're still healing," Winry whispered. Her words were powerful, yet it still had no effect on the stubborn girl. Edy lowered her head and screamed once more, not from the physical pain, but the emotional pain from losing Al.

"Fine. But if your injury worsens it's not my fault," The younger girl whispered. But something inside of Edy snapped.

"What!" Her top blew, "You just freaking punched my wound, and you say if it worsens it's not your fault?" Winry chuckled, and smiled. Edy haven't seen her award winning smile ever since Al stomped out of the hospital. 'Shes back to normal, sorta,' Winry thought to herself.

"Well, at least you got your attitude back, pipsqueak," Winry giggled. Edy smiled back, 'for once she was right.'

Edy forgot about the aching wound and chased the older girl down the street screaming out to her."Who are you calling a tiny ant who can only be seen by a magnify glass?"

* * *

"Your wrong about one thing, you sacrificed your childhood, leg, arm and freedom for him. You are an amazing person, you feel more pain the anyone and your a dog of the military. All of this for him, your amazing. I wouldn't be able to do anything to help," Winry's words echoed in her ears as her eyes winced open. The same recurring nightmare haunting her, for years.

"5 years since Al left," she mumbled as she rolled out of the bed, "5 years, 5 freaking years."

Her auto-mail creaked as she stood up. "Great, I need new auto-mail."

Edy did't know today wasn't going to be the same old routine for Edy, wake up, eats, work, complain about Mustang and her auto-mail, alchemy training, an extra job, then continue to look for Al and sleep, it was going to be completely different but she didn't know it yet.

Edy shuffled forward towards the kitchen. She heard a knock on the door, she groaned. Impulsively she ignored the knocking on the door, and continued with her routine eat, then bathe and then get dressed.

Out of no-where a small male voice called out, "sister," behind the door as she continued getting ready for work. She faced the door and smashed it open. Her heart fell, it wasn't Al. It was just a pair of small children playing in the corridor out side of her apartment. Edy put her best effort to smile at the children but she ended up pulling a creepy gaze at them, frightened the children ran away. She sighed halfheartedly.

"Tch, ahaha, your still terrible at smiling," a familiar voice called out. "Go away," she retaliated, her voice cold as ever. Her eyes gazed down to her pocket watch. Another date scratched into it, don't forget 3 oct 11 and 14 jan 12. The second date was the day she lost her brother.

"Never, and hurry up your late!" The voice bellowed, a smirk growing on the person who owned that voice, "4 hours late, new record full metal."

**XXXXX**

Very short, I know SORRY! :3


	3. Chapter 3

"Go away!" she practically yelled, "We will never be able to be together, so stop trying to win my heart! And stop being so-" Roy couldn't believe what she was saying, a girl declining him, for at least the third time.  
"So, what-" The man pleaded, "It's because of Al and your father, isn't it! You can't stand having men in your life just being ripped out. But there is a difference between your father and Al and myself, I won't leave you." Impulsively she turned and faces him. Edy couldn't help but blush, and well Roy giggled from the younger girl's cute reaction.

"You're, you're- ehh, wrong!" Edy screamed. The man smirked, seductively; he moved closer to the girl, whispered in her ear "are you positive about that? Aha also I had to bend down so far to reach your ear, shortie." Edy's ears perked up, and then she felt something snap inside. Now the redness on her face wasn't just from her feeling flustered but the anger building up.

"I-I-I'm not short. Bastard," Edy whispered, facing away from Mustang, she did this to not see his famous smirk, but she pictured it which made her blush even more. Then Mustang leaned in against her, "oh? But I never said anything about you being short."

"B-But! I- you said-" Edy squirmed, but was interrupted with Mustang's sadistic laugh, "And shuddup! Your laugh is so annoying!" Mustang faked hurt, but his facial expression quickly changed to his one of a kind smirk.  
"Get ready for work full metal," Roy shouted out as walked away from Edy, making his way down the stairs. Leaving the girl shocked.

* * *

*At the office at central*

* * *

The office workers buzzed around the building but then the chatting slowly quietened down as Roy waltzed in. Because of his wanton winking at the passing females and smugly smirking at his fellow male co-workers, which was also earning chuckles from Havoc.

"Wow! Someone's in a good mood," Havoc replied, "is it full metal? Or is it the fact she is already falling for your tricks already?"  
Mustang slyly smiled at the other man, "it seems the little bet of yours might be a little too much for us, well you. I think we both know who is gonna win." A small tap on his shoulder made his heart skip a beat. Tiny sweat beads slowly fell down his face while he shifted his head to the person. "That is not very kind sir, playing with her heart and all."

"I'm sure she will be able to handle it Hawkeye," Roy said, not even considering what Edy might feel, "she's a tough one." Swiftly Hawkeye hit both of Havoc's and Mustang's head. Obviously both of the two men reacted a little too immaturely, "Hawky! What was that for?" Havoc pouted. With this reaction Hawkeye was tempted to hit him again, but she restrained herself.

"Yes, but she still has a heart!" The women yelled and walked off as if nothing had happened. 'What an idiotic bunch of bastards! But should I tell her?' Hawkeye thought. Even though Hawkeye holds a small grudge at full metal because all the attention is on her, she wouldn't want her to feel even more broken up inside. The women shifted her head and stared at the pair of foolish men. Watching them fool around and arguing on who will win the bet.

The women decided not to tell her, 'its just a silly bet.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Just wondering, is the plot moving to fast? Sorry I couldn't update, very busy week :L And I'm sorry that it's short! ANYhoo, I'm not sure if Al will come back alive in this, I'm thinking about killing him off. So if you want him alive PM me or comment! Ciao for now!**

"Tired," she mumbled as she glanced up at the clock, which was barely hanging off the wall, "need to fix the screw, not now too lazy." 'Great, now I am talkin' to myself.'

Tick, tick, tick, the more Edy stared at the clock the slower it seemed to move. 22:35 the clock read out, 'if only I came to work early,' she thought to herself. The only thing she could do was to finish some reports, whine and hope that something will come up, which stopped her from working further. But that was definitely not going to happen. Her eyes slowly closed, and she was amazed on how much effort it took to keep them open. Yawning, she admitted defeat to the tired feeling that encased her body, then falling into a deep peaceful slumber.

"_Sister," a young human Al called out, running across the meadow. Edy felt a smile forming on her face, she stared down at her hands and the lower part of her body. 'I'm still an adult,' the thought trailed across her mind. "Sister," Al cheered, "look, look." He smiled and handed me a small curled up ball of fur. "What is it?" Edy questioned, with a child like curiosity expression spreading on her face, while staring at the petite creature in her arms. _

_The small boy giggled, "It's a kitten, Scottish fold, I think. Can we keep her, him- it?" Al's hands wrapped around the kitty then pulled him tightly to his chest. 'Why didn't he ask mother?' Edy pondered. _

_The older girl kneeled down to boy, stared into his eyes and asked "Why don't you ask mother?" Al shifted and squirmed, and then slowly broke into tears, "b-b-but, m-m-mother is gone! Have you forgotten, already? You're in charged." _

'_Confused,' Edy mumbled, 'but I'm an adult and mother is just passed on.'_

"_Al, Al, A-Al," She screamed out, but he continued to run out across the meadow. The further he ran, the older he looked, and then his armour appeared. 'Al kept growing up and all I did was that I watched him from the back and walked away.' "Not anymore." _

"_I'm coming Al," she hoarsely screamed out "Al-Alphonese I'm coming!" _

_On a whim, her feet slightly lifted from the earth beneath her, and Edy started to sprint after him. Every step she took, he made 3. The running continued, until the sky turned amber, the grass as black as Edy's heart and the clouds thinly covered the sky, which threatened soft rain._

_Pita, patter, pita, patter, although the clouds threatened soft rain, it started to pound down against the earth, slowing both the two down._

"_The seal!" she screamed out as the armour crumbled, and the lightly red coloured water gathered in the helmet. From that sight Edy decided that Al, was gone, dead, faded away into her history. Not only Al faded from her heart, but all hope and love. _

_A crack hissed in the air, and blood trickled down her chest. Edy continued to stare at the pile of armour. Behind the remains of Al, was her father, wielding a gun. 'Tears, blood, death = grief,' Edy thought. Her eyes trailed down to see waterfall of flowing blood, then seeing a gun powder burn on her leather clothing. Then everything didn't go dark and eerie as she thought it would, but glowed and shimmered. It was nearly the perfect scene of Resembool, nearly perfect. _

"_Not without, a smiling Winry or Al or mother._

**Sorry really short, I had to post something, this is all I could whip up. But after today I'll update long chapters every second day! I promise :P**


End file.
